


Family Piles

by Lilylovesbones



Series: The Six of Us [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, isaac/jackson/lydia/erica as kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilylovesbones/pseuds/Lilylovesbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This belongs to the "The Six Of Us" series. If you liked Isaac, Jackson, Lydia and Erica as children, then here's your chance to read some more about them. This time the Hale family is making more appearances and the Sheriff is back in all his glory!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Piles

Isaac’s birthday falls in early July.  
Usually his dad would take a whole day off from work and spend it laying lazily on the couch with him and Jackson sprawled on him. The phone would be off, the door locked to keep his aunt Laura out (the decision to keep it closed on important days came right after having had to endure a whole day at her place, surrounded by her screaming family).  
But this year, Isaac is woken up by the smell of bacon frizzling coming up from the kitchen, the gentle hint of a cake baking in the oven getting to his nostrils bringing him back to the land of the living after crashing into bed at eleven at night. He is never going to complain about bed time at nine again.  
“Wakey, wakey, birthday boy” the door cracks open and Stiles comes in with a huge glass of milk on a tray and a small box next to it: it’s only the second birthday the man has been in his life, but waking him up with a personal gift has become a tradition for the two of them. His dad has a particular thing for each of the kids of the family. Jackson gets to help baking the cake, Lydia has a whole day shopping alone with him and Erica is unleashed in the nearest art store with his supervision every year. He gets Stiles’ present just after waking up and away from prying eyes.  
“‘Morning, dad.” Isaac stands up, his eyes barely open as they start investigating the little box waiting to be opened.   
“Now. Your father is finishing up the breakfast with Erica. Lydia is in the bathroom” they both roll their eyes, knowing well enough how the eldest girl of the family always ends up spending aged in front of the mirror “And that lazy brother of yours is still sleeping like the dead, meaning you’ve got plenty of time to open it up”  
The gift paper is soon discarded on the floor, leaving Isaac staring puzzlingly at the name tag resting in the palm of his hand.  
“Please, tell it is what I think it is?” Isaac asks hopeful, his blue eyes wide with excitement.  
“Scott has given him all the shots he needs. We’re going to pick him up when Jack wakes up, ok?” Stiles confirms and is soon rewarded by a bone crushing hug and an handful of Isaac resting on his lap.  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you” the little boy jumps off his bed “I’m going to thank daddy!” and then he’s gone from the room and gone from Stiles’ sight. He can only hear the pan falling on the ground and Erica giggling coming from the kitchen, meaning he finds his husband, daughter and son on the ground busy in a tickle battle as soon as he enters the room to keep the breakfast from burning.  
Jackson and Lydia follow him, looking amused at the rest of the family sprawled on the floor and at Stiles taking pictures of the moment. Erica’s hand gets away from Isaac’s belly and catches Jackson’s , pulling him into the pile followed by Lydia, who doesn’t let her sister pull her but simply sits next to Derek and rests her head on his shoulder.  
Stiles takes one last picture before joining in.


End file.
